In recent years portable digital electronic device have become more and more popular, among which those equipped with integral cameras have been particularly successful. Despite this commercial success, without zooming and auto-focusing functions, integrated digital camera device are more like toys and ornaments rather than real cameras. However, the portable digital devices are usually small in size and often rely on small batteries for power. Thus, unlike conventional camera devices, portable digital electronic devices can provide little space and power to accommodate the driving devices necessary for zooming and auto-focusing.
Therefore, a compact zooming camera device having a compact driving device for driving a zooming or auto-focusing apparatus is desired.